Hanging By A Moment
by Mlle Anonymous
Summary: Tous petit résumer :) Recueils de One-Shot Damon/Bonnie Bamon, Bamon, rien que du Bamon et que du Bamon. Ne faites pas attention au fautes d'orthographes! Bonne lecture:D


**Un petit OS sur notre couple préfèrer nous esperons en poster plein d'autre :)**

A Mystic-Falls, les choses avait bien changée, rien n'était pareil depuis la mort de Klaus, il avait eu du changement. Caroline avait quitté Tyler, Bonnie ne frequenté plus Jemery et Elena n'était plus avec Stefan, mais avec Damon, aprés la bataille, elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour se dernier. Ce qui déchira le coeur de Stefan, heureusement il eu le soutiens des ses amies : Tyler, Caroline et Bonnie.

Damon avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais en voyant sont frére dans cette terrible situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pinçement au coeur. Il avait essayer plusieurs fois de reparler à son frère, mais Stefan rester évasive sur ce sujet encore douloureux. Damon devrait se sentir heureux, mais bizarrement il n'y arriver pas, il lui manquer quelque chose, mais quoi, si seulement il le savait ?

Caroline et Bonnie se sont organiser une " journée célibataire", les deux jeunes fillles se rendirent au Mistic-Grill, aprés leurs après-midi shopping bien mériter.

-Allait sourit un peu, tu as l'air toute triste fit la jeune vampire en regardant la mine chagrine de Bonnie.

-Cet-à-dire que je repensait à notre passé, où tous ceux qui c'est passé avant la bataille n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Lorsque qu'on était encore tout ensemble, tous réunis. Quand tu sortez encore avec Tyler, vous étiez si mignon et Elena et Stefan, on aurait dit que eux deux c'était pour la vie expliqua la sorcière nostalique.

-Humm s'exclama Caroline en repensant à tout ces souvenirs"Mais sa c'était avant, maintenant il faut vivre l'instant présent".

-Oui tu a raison, il ne faut pas se laisser ronger pas le passé dit Bonnie bien décider à prendre son avenir en main désormais.

Elles restérent au Mistic-Grill, à discuter de leurs souvenirs et touts leurs rires passé avec toutes la troupes, malgrés leurs discutions précédentes sa fait du bien de se remèmoré leurs passé. Surtout que maintenant, le groupe ne se voit presque plus, il manque toujours une personnes, ils ne sont jamais tous réunis. Ce temps est désormais révolue, lorsque les filles virent Stefan entrer dans le bar, elles l'invitérent à les rejoindre, ce que fit ce derrnier, il s'installer auprés de Caroline en commandant un verre de Bourbon. Aprés de longues minutes de silence Bonnie prit la parole:

-Alors sa va ? Sa fait quand même un bout de temps qu'on ne sait pas vu fit Bonnie en regardant Stefan d'un air désoler.

-Mouais sa va, enfin quand votre petite-amie vous quitte pour votre frére aîné sa peu allait déclara-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Caroline passa une main derrirere le dos de Stefan, avec un sourir qui se voulait ré filles essayaient tant bien que mal de redonné le sourir a Stefan, car, il ne méritait vraiment pas de souffrir à cause d'une simple adolescente indécise qui fait des choix sans aperçevoir les conséquences.

-Moi, franchement je pense qu'elle a fait le mauvais choix rétorqua, la jolie blonde en regardant Stefan, ce qui le fait sourir" Nan mais c'est vraie tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, de bien tu aide toujours les personnes qui sont autour de toi si elle a fait ce choix c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas c'est tout simple en plus tu as de jolie fesses" dit Caroline sûr d'elle.

Stefan et Caroline restérent, a se regarder dans les yeux, en oubliant preque Bonnie, qui regarder avec attention leur échange. Caroline était tellement sincére que s'en était touchant, en y repenssant il feront un beau petit couple c'est deux la ce dit-elle envieuse.

-Merci c'est gentille Care fit Stefan aprés ce long silence, il ouvra enfin sa bouche pour lui dire ces mots, il ne la lachat tout de même pas du regard. Jusqu'a ce qu'il ressenti la precence de Damon et Elena, effectivement Elena et son frére venaient de faire leurs entrer bras dessous bras dessus.

Ces deux là ce dirigea vers une table sans faire attention aux autres, ce qui attira les foudre de Stefan, Caroline lui serra la main, pour ne pas qu'il s'emporte en plein dans le bar. Lorsque que le couple fut installer, ils commandérent, Damon regarda furtivement Caroline et Bonnie et son frére énerver, il se senti coupable de faire autant de mal a Stefan.

-J'en revient pas, elle passe comme sa et nous donne même pas un regard, nan mais franchement je comprends pas comment on en est arriver là cracha Bonnie ecoeurer de la nouvelle relation qui s'installer avec Elena.

-Je suis de même avis que toi, on n'a risquer nos vie pour la siennes et c'est comme sa qu'elle nous remercie, elle vraiment changer termina Caroline avec autant de haine que Bonnie. Stefan n'entrer pas dans la discussion trop occuper à torturer son frére dans son esprit.

**Une heure plus tard ...**

Aprés leurs repas terminé, Damon et Elena s'en allérent, sans encore une fois adressé un seule regard à leurs "amies" toujours assis à leurs table, Stefan voulait partir depuis longtemps, mais resta pour montrer que leur présences ne lui faisaient absolument rien, qu'il avait tournée la page malgrés que se soit un mensonge.

Lorsque Damon et Elena arrivérent au Manoir, la jeune brune ne put s'empêcher de deriver le sujet sur Caroline, Bonnie et Stefan au grill :

-Sa ma fait bizarre des les revoirs, elles ont dû me prendre pour une lâche dit-elle en baissant la tête, car elle se sentait coupable pour le déchirement du groupe, elle ne peut plus les regarder en face elle se sent trop honteuse.

Damon prit un verre de bourbon, il n'écoutait pas vraiment Elena il était trop dans ces pensées, pour discuster tout ce mélanger dans cette sa tête, il n'arriver plus a répartir ces sentiment il en ressenter beaucoup trop : Honte, Désir, Solitude, Tristesse ... Il en était submerger, il était desorienté. Quand il est avec Elena, il se sent bien, mais il lui manqué encore ce petit quelque chose, comme une étincelles, oui il manque cette étincelles.

-Hey, tu m'écoute fit le double Petrova, cassant les pensée de Damon, elle le regarda perplexe " sa va ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et mettant sa main sur la joue de Damon. Il prit la main d'Elena.

-Oui, c'est juste que...je suis fatigué réponda le vampire en montant se coucher, ce que ne tarda pas de suivre Elena assez extenuer pas la soirée.

**Au Mistic-Grill :**

Les trois amies était encore est toujours au Grill, c'était le meillleur endroit pour ce réunir entre amies, chaleureux et simple à la fois. Caroline et Stefan se chercher un peu sous l'oeil observateur de Bonnie qui voyait parfaitement l'attirance qui venait de naître entre ces deux là. Elle ne put s'emppêcher d'essayer de les laisser discuter tout les deux.

-Bon c'est pas pour faire vieux jeu, mais il ce fait tard, je croit que je ferai mieux de rentré dit Bonnie en faisant mine d'être fatigué.

-Oh déjà ! répondirent en même temps les deux vampires, un peu déçu, mais au fond d'eux un peu content d'être tout les deux seules.

-Ouais, on se voit demain Ciao! répondit Bonnie en prenant sa veste et son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Aprés la sortie de Bonnie les deux vampire commandérent une deuxiéme tournées, en continuant d'échangées leurs point communs, qui aurait cru qu'ils en avait autant, pendant toute la soirée en compagnie de Caroline Stefan avait complétement oublié Elena et son frére aîné. Il s'amuse tellement au côtée de la jeune blonde, elle est si "vivante" elle est toujours souriante, toujours de bonne humeur, que sa en devient contagieux.

**Du côtée de Bonnie:**

Bonnie était chez elle en pyjamas, sur son canapé, en train d'entamée un pot de glaces devant la télevision. Elle se sentait comme une vieille femme, oû la routine était toujours présente, elle n'avait pas de sensation forte, elle n'avait aucune surprises. Sa en devenait irritant, et assez agaç peut-etre quelque choses de spéciale allez ce passez pour bousculez sa routine sa sonnette retentit pour y découvrir ... Damon.

-Damon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda Bonnie un peu surprise que Damon vienne lui rendre "visite" si ce n'est que pour quelque chose en retour.

-Heu... Et bien en faite j'en n'ai aucune idée dit-il un peu perdu, il baissa la tête un peu gêné.

-Si tu veux discuté ? Demanda Bonnie, en regardant damon, elle ne comprenez pas pourquoi Damon était venue chez elle, en plus il a l'air désorienté.

-Ouais, tu me laisserais entrer demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Oh point ou j'en suis rétorqua la sorciére Bennett, c'est vraie, elle en avait finit avec les vampire, puis Damon est une proie facile pour les anévrismes, puis franchement il a pas l'air dans son assiette se disait-elle.

Il entra, Bonnie referma la porte derriere lui, déjà rentrer il faisait les cents pas, Bonnie le regardé perplexe c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme cela, puis elle se lança :

-T'es sûr que sa va ? déclara-t-elle assez inquiéte, c'est bizarre elle était inquiéte pour Damon, cette journée devenait de plus en plus flippante se disait-elle.

-Oui sa va, mais ce que je m'aprette à te dire va te faire un choque! dit-il en mettant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Raconte fit Bonnie comme pour faire un ordre, Damon l'intriguer.

-Depuis que je suis avec Elena, j'ai était comme dirai content pendant un certain moment, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manqué quelque chose. Cette chose je m'en suis rendu compte quand je t'ai vu au grill,lorsque je t'ai aperçut, mon coeur mort c'est comme qui dirait remit a battre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas reparlaient, ta voix ma manqué... Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne plus l'entendre, nos querelle me manque. Au début je ne mettait pas rendu compte de tout sa avant que l'on se sépare sa ma fais mal et je croit bien que ... Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux plus passer ma vie sans toi finit-il par dire avant d'embrasser à plene bouche Bonnie.

Au départ elle essayait de se débattre, mais petit à petit, elle commençait à apreçiait ce baiser, et Damon avait trouver l'étincelle qui lui manqué, il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui manqué, il a enfin découvert qu'il aimé Bonnie et cette derniére se rendit compte aprés ce baiser qu'elle aussi eut cette fameuse étincelles qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

-Je croit bien que...J'ai essayer de me dire pendant que tu étais avec Elena que je ne ressentais rien pour toi mais je me rend compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion Je tiens à toi Damon dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux elle avait ces main autour du cou à Damon et celui-ci avez les siennes sur sa taille. Tout deux ressentir comme une décharge lorsqu'il se touchait, ils avaient enfin l'un pour l'autre ressentit l'amour qui leurs est dû.

_**Voila donner nous votre avis sur notre Os il à était rédiger par Little T votre avis compte beaucoup pour nous, nous ésperons que vous allez aimez :)**_


End file.
